Love Finds a Way
by Ikiru Ainoko
Summary: Mikan loves Natsume, Mikan loves Natsume but they don't know what the other feels. Natsume thinks Mikan hates her because of his teasings. What does Mikan think about this? MxN Please review! oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.


Love Finds a Way

Ikiru: hey guys! This is my latest story Love Finds a Way. Its up to you whether this is the sequel to my story before, "The Light in My Tunnel" or not. It's a one shot k?

(Gomenasai but Ruka-kun will not be present in the story. But I promise in the next story I make he'll be there!)

"Words" what they are saying

_'Words'_ what they are thinking

'Words' sighing, panting...

It's seven in the morning and light shines on the face of our protagonist, Sakura Mikan. She was sleeping soundly in her bed and wasn't thinking of waking up anytime soon. Unfortunately for her, something was planning to cut her sleep short…

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

She didn't hear the alarm because she was sound asleep. But this alarm clock didn't give up. Now, instead of using a normal alarm clock sound, it started using other sounds such as a car honking, a bomb explosion, a woman screaming... basically loud sounds that would shock anyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the brunette screamed as she finally got up from bed. She was breathing heavily, thinking something might have happened, only to see an alarm clock laughing at her reaction. This wasn't just any ordinary clock. I mean, logically speaking, alarm clocks can't laugh. It was an invention of her best friend named Imai Hotaru specifically made for her to wake up. "You're so mean!" she said getting furious with the alarm clock. She checked the time and saw it was 7:15. "Oh no! I'll be late! I have to hurry up or Jinno-sensei will kill me!" she said and rushed to take a bath, changed to her school uniform, skipped breakfast and got her things while the alarm clock continued laughing at her reaction to the point that it fell on the ground.

She ran hurriedly to her classroom, her mind only focused on arriving at the classroom on time. She didn't notice that there was someone in front of her and...

_**BUMP!**_

"Go-Gomenasai..." Mikan said as she collected her stuff. "Watch where you're going, bunnies." A certain raven haired boy with the name Hyugga Natsume said to her. _'Strike one. There goes my pride again. Why do I keep on telling her these things when I want to tell her something else?'_ Natsume thought.

"HENTAI!" Mikan replied and stuck her tongue out. "It's really hard to believe that you're actually a teenager when you still continue to act like a child. As for your underwear, you bump into me every stinking morning as if you really do want me to see what print you have for the day. If you know that I'll say these things every morning, why don't you ever listen? Baka." Natsume replied and smirked. _'Strike two. When will you stop Natsume?'_ Natsume thought and mentally slapped himself.

This made Mikan furious and was about to take her anger on Natsume until she remembered she was going to be late for class. "Oh no! I forgot I'll be late for class! Stupid hentai had to bump into me." Mikan said and rushed to the classroom. "Baka, you're the one who bumped me. And besides, its 15 minutes 'till the bell. What's your rush?" Natsume said emotionlessly and stared at her. _'Strike three. You're out. You'll never win with that strategy Natsume.'_ Natsume thought once more. He mentally sighed.

"Really? But—let me see your watch." Mikan said and checked Natsume's watch. Natsume lightly blushed by her sudden movement but covered it with his bangs.

_'He's right. Aw, that Hotaru! Making me rush for no reason.'_ Mikan thought. She sighed and continued walking to her classroom. Natsume decided to go to another direction. He was headed to his favorite place. The place where he seeks comfort. The oh-so-popular Sakura tree. He sat down on a branch and opened his manga and started to read.

_'Why do I always say these things to her? If I really do love her then I wouldn't say such insulting words. What's wrong with you Natsume? Why don't you just tell her?' _Natsume thought. Actually, he wasn't reading his manga, he was just starring at it.

Mikan entered her classroom and greeted her classmates. "Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san!" Mikan said and smiled. Her classmates greeted her back. She noticed her best friend Imai Hotaru tinkering with one of her inventions and ran towards her. "Hotaru!" Mikan said and continued running. She didn't realize that something was waiting for her and it was not Hotaru ready to give her a hug in return…

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Mikan became a victim of one of Hotaru's inventions also known as the Baka Gun. It sent her flying towards the wall. "Baka, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be hugged? You're wasting your time and causing your brain infliction." Hotaru said apathetically. "Mikan-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Yuu, the class president and one of the top students in their class said and helped Mikan up. "Arigato Yuu-kun." Mikan said and headed towards her desk.

She noticed Natsume still not in the classroom.

_'Didn't I see him a while ago? Why isn't he here yet? I guess he's skipping classes again.'_ Mikan thought and sighed. Then, their teacher ran inside the classroom with a bunch of vegetables on his hand. "Ohayo 'pant' gozaimasu 'pant' minna-san!" their blonde teacher Narumi greeted and breathed in deeply. "Ohayo gozaimasu Narumi-sensei." The class greeted while sweat dropping. Narumi then placed the vegetables on the teacher's table and closed the door.

Just as he was about to start his lesson, loud bangs were heard from the door. "Narumi-san! Give me back my vegetables now! Those are fresh you know! And besides, I need that for my Science class!" a voice distinctively known as the class' Science teacher, Misaki-sensei. The door swung open and Misaki chased Narumi in the classroom. Narumi then got the vegetables in the teacher's table before Misaki reached it and headed towards the door. "Class, there will be no classes today due to certain interruptions and there will be no one to substitute since he's absent! Please use this free time wisely! Sayonara!" Narumi said and ran outside the classroom with Misaki still tailgating him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Misaki shouted and continued to chase after him. The class sweat dropped once again and cheered.

"Hotaru-chan! Could you come with me to Central Town?" Mikan asked getting all perked up. "I don't want to waste this free time with a baka like you. Besides, I have more important duties to attend to with Yuu-kun. Ne Yuu-kun?" Hotaru said in a stoic manner. "H-Hai... Gomenasai Mikan-chan... Ja-ne." Yuu said and left. Hotaru came along with him.

"Aw! Why do they have to be busy all the time? I'm done with my homework yesterday and I don't want to study for tomorrow. I have no one to go to Central Town with... Matte! Natsume-kun might be free!" Mikan said and headed for the one place she knew she would find him. And she was right.

She found Natsume under the shade of a Sakura tree with his eyes closed. She went closer and looked at his face. They were only a few inches apart. Suddenly, his eyes open revealing crimson eyes glaring at her the what-are-you-looking-at-glare enough to scare his entire fan club. Mikan knew better and didn't react to his glare but simply smiled. "Natsume-kun? Do you want to go to Central Town with me? You see, I have no one to go with." she said and pouted like a cute little puppy. Who could resist this innocent face?

_'Kami-sama... Not those puppy eyes... It's always so hard for me to say no to them...' _Natsume thought and tried to avoid her gaze as much as possible. "Only if you…" Natsume blurted out. Mikan starred at him. "Only if I what?" Mikan replied. "If you..." Natsume said causing Mikan to get impatient. "Just say it Natsume!" Mikan said getting really impatient. "…If you start wearing underwear for your age. You're a teenager for god's sake. Maybe a thong would suit you more." Natsume said and smirked.

"HENTAI! WHY IN THE WORLD WILL I THINK OF WEARING A THONG!" Mikan shouted getting very furious. "Shut up baka. You're voice can be heard in the entire school." Natsume said calmly causing Mikan's blood to boil and tried to tackled him. Natsume knowing better evaded her tackle and she landed on the ground letting him see once more a bird's eye view of her underwear. "Like I said, wear shorts if you don't want to show your ridiculous printed underwear to the world." Natsume said and started to head somewhere.

_'Good job Natsume... She'll definitely fall for you!'_ he thought sarcastically. He decided to stop since he noticed she wasn't following. "Oi sukunai shojo, you coming or not?" he said and turned around to face Mikan. Mikan quickly changed her mood and followed him saying, "Hai! Matte!"

'I knew Natsume wasn't half bad. He may be rude at times but he's still nice in his own way.' Mikan thought and smiled. She then tailgated Natsume towards the bus stop. Once they reached there, they noticed a sign beside the bus stop sign.

"To our valued passengers of the Alice Academy, gomenasai demo the bus broke down and is currently under repair. We're trying to repair as soon as possible. Hopefully, it'll be ready in a week or less." Mikan and Natsume read at the same time. "Oh well, I guess we can't go to Central Town today. I don't feel like walking really far. Awwwwww... And I was really looking forward to eating fluff puffs..." Mikan said as she pouted and went the opposite direction.

Natsume stayed in his position. He couldn't bare to see her sad. He walked towards her and handed out a sandwich. "Hey bunnies, you can have this if you're that hungry." Natsume said and as Mikan took it from his hand. "Natsume-kun? How did you know I was hungry?" Mikan asked and smiled. "You're stomach can be as loud as an AP system. Don't tell me you're _that _deaf." Natsume said as they continued walking to the place with a lot of Sakura trees (remember the last episode when Mikan and Natsume were talking about Hotaru leaving and all). He then sat down at one of the trunks and gestured Mikan to sit beside him.

_'Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with extra jelly. How did he know this was exactly what I was craving for? Why did he even have this sandwich with him? It's not like him to suddenly have a taste for sweets. Was it really for me?'_ Mikan thought and blushed furiously. "Arigato gozaimasu for the sandwich Natsume-kun!" Mikan said and smiled dearly to him while happily eating her sandwich. _'Her smile... that's the reason isn't it? She looks at me with such dear eyes not like the rest who look at me with pity or hatred. She knows what kind of a person I am yet she still smiles genuinely at me. It's why, I've loved you for all this time, Mikan.'_ Natsume thought, although no emotions showed in his face.

_'I think its time...' _Both Mikan and Natsume thought at the same time. "Natsume-kun... I need to tell you something..." Mikan blurted out and blushed. Natsume noticed her blushing and blushed lightly. "Same here..." Natsume said. "Let's say it in the count of three shall we?" Mikan said. Natsume nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"I love you!" Both of them said at the same time and both blushing furiously as ever. There was an eerie silence between the two teenagers. Both dumbfounded of what the other said. "You do? B-But I thought you hated me for being such a bully. I mean, how could anyone ever love someone who bullies her?" Natsume blurted out while his bangs covered his face. "To be honest, I thought of them as funny ways of you talking to me. Besides, you were always comforting when I was sad, lending me a helping hand every time I needed help, and you were a friend that was always there. I know you said you were in a deep darkness but through those deeds, you showed me light despite your darkness. And that was what made me love you." Mikan said and blushed furiously. _'Did I just say that? Where did those words come from? I didn't know I was capable of speaking like this.' _Mikan thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a kiss land on her lips. She was shocked at first but returned the kiss and they kissed passionately for a few minutes as the first snowflake began to fall. They broke their kiss and noticed more snowflakes gracefully dancing in the air until they landed gently on the ground, as if the winter is blessing the newly formed relationship.

"Hey bunnies, just as promised, I accompanied you. Now you should start wearing underwear for your age." Natsume said while smirking. He then started to walk away. "HENTAI!" Mikan shouted while going after him with a smile on her face.

Ikiru: And this concludes my fanfiction. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
